


Kuchisake Onna and Mary mother of god

by NordicPossession



Series: Horror_Dreams [6]
Category: Horror - Fandom, scary - Fandom, terror - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPossession/pseuds/NordicPossession
Summary: Yet another terrifying dream where I am attacked by the Kuchisake Onna and Mary mother of god.





	Kuchisake Onna and Mary mother of god

So there I was in my old house doing whatever it was that I was doing. My parents were on their computers as always doing whatever they do on them. Suddenly this young boy comes from my old bedroom and starts crying to me to come help him with his mother whom was in need of an emergency of some type. “Please, help me. My mother is in need of your dire help. She is dying. Can you help me?” He pleaded while crying. Before I could say anything he grabs my hand and runs to my room. There on my bed lay a woman who seemed to be very frail and sickly. I had never seen her nor her son before. Then I looked about my old room just to find about ten more kids cramped up in my closet all staring with terrified eyes at the thin sickly woman on my bed. 

“I’ve never seen you guys before. Who are you guys? Are you homeless people?” I asked the woman. I asked a few more questions that went unanswered. Then the woman turned to me and said in a rude tone of voice, “Shut up, stop asking questions, and help me!” I then shot back, “Wow. You don’t have to be so rude! I’m TRYING to help you! Now tell me, who are you guys and what is your illness?” The frail woman then started smiling at me and then said, “You don’t know do you? Perfect. I finally caught you in my trap!” Then to my complete terror she began transforming. Her mouth formed this deep gash all the way through it from cheek to cheek, her clothes she wore were that of mother mary’s mother of god, and her body began decaying and mummifying. This all happened within a couple of minutes. Then the ghastly presences of the kuchisake onna (slit mouthed woman) and the actual mother mary of god came from her. That is when I knew that she WAS the kuchisake onna AND mother mary combined into the same woman kind of like the “holy” trinity is combined inside one person and is one person apparently. 

I became so terrified of her that I backed up from her immediately. I turned to the kids and asked, “Now that I know who she is, who are you guys?” The little boy stepped forward and said, “We are her victims. We are all from different countries around the world. We are from different times periods starting from year 0 when the alien greys came to wipe out Satan Lucifer’s beautiful world. She tricked us in a most horrible way. So horrible I cannot describe it to you. Well, you probably already know how so I should not have to tell it to you.” I could not believe what I was hearing. These poor souls, all eleven of them in this room. I grew angry and sad and called upon Lucifer without using words. For a few seconds he appeared in the room in all of his glory and beauty and spoke to me via telepathy and said, “You need to do this on your own. You can do it. You are much stronger than you were a few months ago and way stronger than you were years ago when you first turned against these alien beings.” Then he vanished. 

“Ok, well. Great. Here I am so terrified I cannot describe just how terrified I am, trying not to pee myself, and I have to do it by myself. Just hope I don’t have to touch this mummy like I did the last one who was none other than jesus christ himself.” I said in my head to myself. “Kids listen up. Get out of this house right now and wait for me.” I said to the kids who were all now standing in my room and not in my closet. 

“Just what do you think you are doing!?” the ghastly thing said. She floated off of my bed and came at me even though she was as stiff as a board. The kids screamed and ran full speed out of the house. The hideous grey alien mummy got so close to me that I became paralyzed with terror. Then she started harassing me and taunting me saying things I almost immediately forgot after she said them and I’m glad I did. This took a long while as she grew more and more violent and was always a few mere inches from my face so that I could see her horrifying features and smell her mummified bloated flesh. I just stood there completely terrorized and then I noticed that extreme anger was boiling up from within me from somewhere deep. 

I then started chanting a Satanic prayer of devotion to Satan Lucifer forever as well as a soul binding curse upon the grey alien binding her to my old house forever and ever so that she could never leave it. I don’t remember the words but its affect was powerful as the ghastly woman began screaming and flying all around the room. She spewed threats at me that I ignored and while she was doing this I bound her in my sheets covering her completely so that she could not see and tied her to my bed. I was still chanting as she seemed to be worn out and had stopped talking and as I did this I slowly teleported myself outside in my front yard where all of the kids were waiting in terror. 

I then took a little breath of fresh air as I did so I saw my closed window blinds move a little as the woman’s fingers and an eye came into view. Then with such rage she began howling, tore through my bed sheets somehow without having to doing anything and once again began flying around my small room, like a wooden board caught in a tornado. I then stretched out my left hand and began chanting the same Satanic binding curse at her but so that she could hear it from outside. After that was done I bound her inside a very small box for a very long time as I had made her become as small as a Barbie doll. I heard nothing more and saw nothing more as the box was simply sitting on my room’s floor. I then turned to the kids and we all fled that house forever, never to return to it again.


End file.
